


Sunset

by Hollie47



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clashildr, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Ashildr and Clara watch the suns set.
Relationships: Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 22





	Sunset

The cathedral still stood tall in the middle of the crumbled city below. Long vines had started to grow their way up and along the outside of the beautiful building and every other surface they could reach. The planet had long ago been abandoned after the inhabitants starting dropping dead from no known causes; the survivors telling stories about how spirits wanting revenge roamed the cities looking for their next target.

Up on the top floor of the cathedral Clara and Ashildr sat on the old seat on the viewing deck, looking out of the clear centre of a large stained glass window. The window itself was a variety of colours, on the bottom there was a display of an aqua ocean with pink sand, and trees that stood tall on either side with large, lush green leaves which touched the clear centre. On the top there was a depiction of a woman in a white robe, her hand on the head of a baby with bright light coming from the contact.

Seeing the two suns begin to set, the remaining sunlight hit the stained glass and filled the viewing deck in an array of beautiful colours that shimmered all over the area. Putting an arm around Ashildr, Clara held her close and gently placed a soft kiss on her temple. Feeling Ashildr move, Clara smiled when she realised Ashildr was now facing her, the colours of the room reflecting onto her grey eyes.

Feeling warm lips press against her own, Clara kissed Ashildr back gently. Cupping the back of Ashildr’s neck Clara deepened the kiss and she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter as Ashildr ran a hand up her arm. Slowly pulling out of the kiss, Clara opened her brown eyes after a second and looked into Ashildr’s grey eyes which were shining at her, full of love.

“I love you, Ashildr.”

“I love you too, Clara.”


End file.
